Love will find a way
by SimplyIsabelleS
Summary: Jerza OneShot. Erza's day couldn't have gotten any worse - it was raining, she lost her umbrella, her another date with a man was a total fiasco... So, will an accidental meeting with a handsome stranger change her mood? Especially when he offers to help her with an important thing... Read, an everyday story which will move your heart;)


**Hi! Because we had a Jerza week, I decided to make an One Shot. And. Because it's been constantly raining for the last two weeks in Poland and apparently, there'll be no end of it 'till the end of June, the main character – other than Erza and Jellal – is the rain, who gets them actually to know each other. standing ovation**

**They're not mages, Jelly may have a little different personality (OOC) and it's happening in some unknown town, I don't know exactly where;) you can imagine your own town, if you like. I did! And the characters don't know each other – not yet, huh.**

**This story came into being thanks to my experience from two days ago on the bus stop, when I had lost my umbrella and a man came to me and let me use his together. He let two of his buses go ahead in order to wait with me for mine, and protect me from the rain. It was so cute and lovely that I have to thank him so much for that – probably because of that small thing I'm not ill:) of course, the rest of the story I made up.**

**I hope you'll like it:)**

* * *

Erza Scarlet was standing on a bus stop, gritting her teeth. Her long, deep red hair clung to her head. Soaking wet, she stuck her fists into the pockets and closed her eyes. It was simply unbelievable, just _unbelievable_ that she had lost her umbrella precisely on that day! It was furiously bucketing down, hectoliters of water pouring on the world. In addition, that freezing wind, which was smashing her face with the falling, cold rain – it felt like being scourged by wet rags. What was more – oh, yes, that was not all of it! – she had the worst day in her life.

Oh, that was the truth. Erza would have never gone out that day if it was not for one thing of a great importance. At least, for the woman. She had finally set up a date with a newly met guy, Bacchus. As far, Scarlet had not been successful in her love life, no matter how flourishing she had wanted it to be. Every man she had tried to date had turned out to be a scoundrel or simply an idiot. Moreover, some of them rendered to want Erza only for her looks, ignoring sensible, intelligent and kind personality (when needed, also the wild and dangerous one, but no man had discovered it yet) hidden after the beautiful face and stunning figure, for which every other woman could have killed.

The sopping woman spitted and sneezed. Just perfect. Her roommate, Lucy, would have killed her. She had already gotten rid of her flu, and then Erza would have come with another illness, probably a cold. However, there was nothing she could have done. Not without any umbrella or a thing onto her, which remained dry. It was all because of her bad day, and the bad trial date with Bacchus.

At that moment, a silent, but angry growl escaped from her lips. That bastard. He had been telling her such obvious lies, trying to improve her. Anyhow, he had failed miserably, caught on repeating something they had talked about before, but in another version of his. Furthermore, Bacchus was nothing more than an alcoholic; he had barely been able to talk to her straightly. Again, no luck at that one. Oh, she was beginning to hate the kind of all men…

Oh, how her roommate, Lucy, was going to laugh at her! Not that there was something funny in Erza's situation. No. Still, Lucy could have done that, having a boyfriend herself. A boyfriend that Erza had already met. The situation had affected her deeply, but she could not have shown it to anyone – the scarlet-haired woman was a symbol of psychical and physical strength, and she willed for it to stay like that for always and forever.

She sighed and looked at the road, meaningfully empty, with no sign of any bus. Only a few cars crawling down the street. After another several minutes Erza felt herself starting to tremble and shiver under the coolness of the air. One second more, and her teeth begun to clang out of coolness.

Suddenly, the heavy raindrops stopped dribbling on her head. The woman opened her eyes and gazed ahead of her. It was still raining… _What to the bloody hell_… Erza turned her head to the right and blinked. She blinked once more, and frowned a bit.

Next to her was a man, standing with a gentle smile and, what was more important, an umbrella, which he was holding above their heads. His and hers. The man spoke up, gentle baritone escaped from his throat, sounding somewhat divinely. "Hello. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't watch you soaking, Miss."

"B-but why?" Erza stuttered, trying to control her jaws and prevent her teeth from clanging.

"Oh? Wouldn't it be more polite just to thank me?" the stranger said half-jokingly and winked. However, Erza was so confused out of being angry, wet and surprised, that she jumped and bowed down in a hurry.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean t-to be r-rude. T-thank you, Mister."

"You're welcome" the man nodded. Erza glanced at him cagily, not sure of what to do or say. It was the first time a thing like that had ever happened. Anyhow, she had expected to find an average man, nothing but moved by her helplessness and pitiful state. She had never dreamed of beholding what she had; the man was definitely NOT an average guy. Erza felt him taking her breath away. He had a very handsome face, half-hidden under his bangs. His hair was straggled, straight and of the color blue. His left eye, which was closer to hers, was surrounded by a crimson tattoo, which was passing on his cheek and forehead as well. Both of his piercing, intriguing golden eyes were gazing into her brown irises with interest.

"Um… W-why are you star-ring at me l-like that, M-mister?" she asked, abashment filling her.

"Because I find you amusing, Miss. Normally, women who are soaking wet, without an umbrella or a hood look horrible. Yet you made me come here and offer you a harborage under my own rain protection" he shook his head and laughed shortly. Erza felt anger draining on top of her other emotions and she spitted out, making her jaw forget to clang anymore:

"If I amuse you so much, Mister, can't you at least laugh away from me not to make my day any worse?"

Albeit, the handsome stranger was still laughing. The woman squinted her eyes and took a step ahead, then turned right and started to walk away in the rain. She tried to convince herself that even that pouring rain was better than the companion of the hilarious-to-be bluenet. Suddenly, Erza heard a loud _Oi!_ behind her back and she sped up. The redhead's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a running person and soon enough the rain once again stopped dripping on her head.

"H-hey, Miss, I didn't intend to make you angry…" the man was now rushing by her side, holding the umbrella they way that he was exposed to the rain. "Um, Miss Crimson?"

"It's Scarlet, not Crimson" she sighed and rose her sad eyes on him. "Please, don't trouble yourself and let me go my way, would you? I've had enough of the bad things happening today…"

The bluenet stopped, abashed and confused. He really did not mean to make her angry. Was it not they way all the women liked to be talked to? Was it not a kind of way to pick them up? Well, apparently, the long-haired beauty did not like it. The man had almost given up, but he saw something which made him change his mind. That woman, Miss Scarlet, was it? Anyway, when she stopped before the crosswalk, waiting for the lights to change, he saw her face. Bitten lip in that characteristic way. Her face was all wet, however, her eyes became red and watery. Yes. She was crying. And that had done it.

Not thinking too much, he dropped the umbrella and ran to the shivering figure, cursing himself in the thoughts. There were only a few things he could not have bore to see, and a crying woman was one of them.

The blue-haired man with the tattoo caught Miss Scarlet for her arms and turned around to himself, then pulled her body to his and embraced her with his arms.

"L-let me go, what the…!"

Erza, shocked, with widen eyes, tried to escape, break free from his muscular arms. What was he doing?! A stranger like him! What was happening?! But after a while she stopped scuffling – or trying to do so, because his hug was too strong – and let him hold her. That situation was the strangest thing that had ever happened to Erza so far. Yet, she truly needed comfort. Even if it was a stranger, who had given her a hand.

"Shh. Don't cry, Miss" the man whispered and hesitantly patted her head. "Listen. I live nearby… Please, come with me."

"What for?" Scarlet frowned a bit.

"You'll dry yourself and… If you need a listener… I'm here."

"But… You're a stranger to me" Erza sobbed and pulled away, that time successfully. The rain was still pelting hardly on both of them, and up to now the man was also soaking wet. She frowned. "And where's your umbrella!"

"I've thrown it away. And, answering the previous question… Of course!" he gave a laugh, looked at the woman with a funny blink in his eyes. "See, tell me who's better to confess his worries to than a impartial stranger?"

And that way Erza went to the house of the man. She had learned that the stranger's name was Jellal Fernandes. He was a gentle, sympathetic young man. Jellal served her some tea and let her use his bathroom and a hair dryer to blot her clothes. Erza refused to accept his own attire as a replacement of her own. However, refusing a cup of hot, fumy tea would have been a crime.

From minute to minute Erza was becoming more open and talkative. The man was a fantastic listener, he even told her about his small private life problem to break the ice, and soon enough she started to pass from more infant things to her real worries and cares. She even underscored that she was not expecting any advice or commiseration. No. Just him listening was enough for her.

Jellal was patient. The woman in front of him, sitting in his saloon and sipping her drink was definitely something… Different. Of course, not that there was something unusual in unsuccessful love life or any love talks. But the way she was talking about it, and the fact that she was not blaming anyone but herself for all of that…! Kind of amazing. Especially when from her describes of those to-be-boyfriends it was clear that Erza was just choosing them poorly, homing in on scoundrels.

"And, Mr. Fernandes, it's nothing like I've imagined it to be" the scarlet-haired woman took a sip of her tea and shook her head. "I start to believe I don't want any more tries."

"I see. So, you nullify all the prospective efforts of the men?" Jellal chuckled.

"If there are to be any" the woman closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "See, Mr. Fernandes, my roommate doesn't help me too much. She expects me to find someone quickly and made a deadline for me. A deadline! She's making a dinner for her boyfriend and wants to invite me there – but only with someone. When I told her it's undoable, she got angry and told me that she wouldn't live with me anymore. Oh, don't make such face, please, I'm sure it was only a joke, but I felt touched…"

"Who wouldn't be…" the bluenet said quietly.

"Yeah…"

"Well. If it's going to make you feel better, do know that I have no luck with the women as well" Jellal cleared his throat and smiled lightly. "But. Because I'm fascinated, I'd like to help you."

"Help me?" that time, it was Erza who burst out laughing. "You can't help me with my men-problem."

"Eh, why not?"

"Because _you're_ a man" she rolled her eyes funnily.

"Oh, thank you so much for noticing" he answered, smirking. "And this is precisely why I can help you. However, I can't do anything without your cooperation."

"Okay, it's interesting" Erza straightened her back and looked at Jellal, biting her lip. She leaned in to him, her facial expression conveying involvement and attention. The man also bowed himself, making them look like they were scheming something. "What do you want me to do, and how do you help me?"

"It's simple, you see. You need a man for one evening, right? I offer myself" he uttered with a smile, ridiculously spreading his arms.

Scarlet sat frozen in one position for a moment, then she started laughing with a clear, loud voice. This man… Jellal Fernandes, he was something! Not only did he invite her over to help with her psychological problems, but also offered her to lend himself for dinner with Lucy and her boyfriend. How could she have not laughed? And that genuine smile on his lips when he recommended himself… Stop. Actually, he was right. He could have helped her… And she slapped herself in her imagination. He was right, she had not been thinking of him as an exact man up till then… So rude! Obviously, that was not something to be said out loud, yet it was foolish of her. Erza stopped her giggling and rubbed her eyes. That was the tie to say something. "I'm sorry, Mr. Fernandes, I wasn't prepared for that kind of proposition! I didn't laugh at you, of course, but you looked so hilarious when you spread your arms like that…" and she mimicked his move to show what she meant.

"That's all right. Don't worry about it" he replied brightly.

"Um, Mr. Fernandes… Do you mind if I have a little time to think it over?"

"Not at all. It's up to you!" Jellal nodded and finished his tea. "When is this couple dinner?"

"Within a week" Erza answered, thinking rapidly. "So I'll let you know…"

"In two days" they both said at once. Realizing that, both of them smiled. The bluenet added: "Great."

"Oh! I can see that the rain almost stopped" commented Erza and turned her sight back at Jellal. "I think I'll be going. Thank you very much for taking care of me, Mr. Fernandes. I don't know how I can repay you…"

"Don't mention it. My pleasure, Miss Scarlet. Ah, here you are." The man passed her a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Please, call me when you make up your mind."

"O-of course. Well, then… Goodbye. Thank you once more."

"Goodbye, Miss Scarlet."

Erza went out with a strong belief that there was finally something to be right. And a rectified opinion, that, all in all, maybe not all the men were that bad.

* * *

Two days later Jellal Fernandes was sitting in his saloon, reading a book which he had bought earlier. The weather was still dreadful and he gave up on going anywhere. Besides, there were not many things better than a moment of peace, a comfortable armchair and a good book.

It was noon and he completely forgot about some appointment he had made. Or, to be exact, he was to receive a phone call from miss Erza Scarlet, but it was ejected from his mind. That was why when the phone rang a while ahead, he was quite surprised. He slowly put the book on a table and stood up, thinking.

"Hello?"

"Um… Is it Mr. Fernandes?" he heard a nice voice out of the phone, hesitant and uncertain.

"Yes, it is."

"Thank goodness, I've called the wrong number _twice_ already and I thought that I should make sure this time. Anyway, I thought over the offer, and decided to accept it."

"W-what offer?" Jellal stuttered, his thoughts going rapidly inside his mind. Who was that?

"I… Do you even know who are you talking to?" The woman seen him through and he had no other choice than admitting he had no idea. "It's Erza Scarlet. You… Invited me two days ago for a cup of tea."

"Oh!" he exclaimed and smiled a little. What a silly man he was, to forget about her! "Now I remember."

"So, if it's still up-to-date…"

"Y-yes, it is" he chuckled and turned his sight at the calendar. "So, when exactly is our show premiere and at what time?"

"Ah! It's in five days, at my… Our place. I think something around seven in the evening."

"Very good. Don't you think we need some things to be explained and prearranged? What about the rehearsals? So how about we meet in an hour in a café?" Jellal reached for a notebook to write it down. Then he waited.

"Right. Okay, then… See you there. And thank you" Erza giggled across the line and hung up. Fernandes murmured something and put down the phone. He wrote down the date and the purpose of the meeting and returned to his armchair.

All in all, it was going to be a very interesting evening.

* * *

"Erza, what do you think you're doing?" asked Lucy an hour before the big event. She caught her friend on dressing up in a coat and boots. "We have visitors within an hour!"

"I-I know, my dear, I'm going for J-Jellal now" said Erza, trying to look confident. "I need to get him from the station."

"But you said he lives not too far away?" Lucy rose her eyebrows.

"Yeah! But, you see, he had some business in the other town" the redhead laughed and grabbed her bag. "I need to go now. I'll be back with him!"

And with those words, Erza left the flat. She exhaled with relief, pushing the button of the elevator. Jellal was supposed to wait in the cafeteria next to the building, just across the street. She had been seeing him every day since she had agreed on his help. The woman sighed and went into the elevator, which just stopped on her story. The man was an interesting person, that was for sure. Moreover, she had started to like his specific sense of humor, the gentle smile he was wearing while talking to her, and that confidence of him. But, of course, she would have never admitted it out loud.

Erza went out of the elevator and rushed to the exit. He must have been waiting already, she thought and sped up. And she was right – Fernandes had already been sitting in the café, and what was more, he was being bothered by a waitress, who tried desperately to catch his attention. The redhead smirked and approached the table. "Hi, I'm sorry for being late…"

"Ah, Erza, good evening" Jellal visibly cheered up and smiled. "Sit down!"

"Sure, we have an hour for repeating everything all over again, Mr…" she murmured as she was sitting on a chair. However, the man frowned and said chidingly.

"No. No 'mister'. Remember, we're a couple. Use my name."

"J-jellal… Kun."

"Bzz! Wrong" he sighed. "Only a name."

"J-jellal" Erza almost whispered that word and blushed a little.

"See? You can do it! I wish you'd stop with the blushing, anyhow, it's much better than it was at the beginning…" Jellal commented and laughed. He rolled his eyes on the sight of the waitress, who came again, theoretically to bring them a glass of water and coffee, but in practice her aim was to keep bugging the bluenet. The girl put the drinks in front of them and asked whether they needed anything else, staring only at Jellal. He shot her an impatient look and waved his hand. "Yes, yes, thanks. That's all."

"You're cruel" Erza stated with a half-smile, when the waitress left.

"Oh?" the man leaned over the table and looked at her pugnaciously. "Jealous?"

"You wish!" Scarlet spitted, but smiled a little. "Okay, so, let's do this."

"All right. Let's do a dress rehearsal. First of all, we're talking to each other casually. Yeah?" Jellal glared at her. "Erza."

"Mhm, Jellal" she agreed and tried not to look too startled. "Secondly, we need to act like a couple… You mentioned sending each other some tender looks and holding hands…. Um, right?"

"Absolutely. Third, we need to be natural. Or, most importantly, _you_ need to act naturally, Erza" the bluenet told her seriously. "Right now, it's probable that your reaction on something will condemn us, and what's next?"

"I'll try" she sighed. Although Erza thought at first that was a great idea to get him involved, she stopped being so excited after those meetings – or rehearsals, as he had been calling them. It seemed that the woman was too timid to put an act in front of Lucy. Lucy was very suspicious, and… _Oh. Just a second._ Suddenly, something hit her thoughts. "Jellal, and what if…"

"Hmm?" he rose his brow and smiled with one of his mouth corners. The redhead had such a concerned expression that it made him interested.

"What when Lucy will demand a proof of us being together?" Erza asked in panic.

"Then we will give her one" Jellal shrugged his shoulders. "Or is there a problem?"

"Uh, no, not at all…"

"Sweetie, you were the one who mentioned it. And I'm glad to know about it earlier than a second before the actual thing" the man tried to cheer Scarlet up, but he failed miserably. So he decided to play on her decency. "Oh, come on. Some more and I'll think that the idea of kissing me is disgusting or even putrid for you."

"T-that's not what I meant!" the redhead contradicted vividly and her cheeks flushed again. "I mean…"

"Okay, I get it" Jellal laughed and lifted his hands in a self-defense gesture. Then he looked at the watch. "It's almost seven. We need to go."

The waitress reappeared out of nowhere, sullen and passed them the bill. Fernandes took care of that and they stood up. Erza left the café first and intended to wait for the man, but he shook his head. "You go first, Erza. I need to do something before I get there."

"But…"

"It'll take only five minutes. I won't be late, I promise" he smirked and winked at her. Erza nodded and went inside the building. She gulped and chose to mount the stairs. At least she would have had an excuse for her blushed cheeks.

Lucy opened the door at once. "Oh, Erza! Where's your man?"

"He went somewhere for a moment" she explained and went in, taking off the outside clothes. "Is Natsu here yet?"

"Yeah, he's sitting in a salon. Come on, you'll meet him!" Lucy smiled and pulled her by hand to the room. "Natsu! This is my roommate, Erza Scarlet. Erza, that's Natsu Dragneel."

"Yo. Nice to meet ya."

The redhead shook Natsu's hand. He was a muscular man, about Lucy's age. He had pink head and quite doof expression on his face, but she could have told he was a good guy. He was dressed in an elegant shirt – apparently, he did not feel very well in it and truth to be said, it did not suit him too much. After the presentation, Natsu came to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Oh, he'll be here any minute" Erza smiled nervously and at that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" she said and rushed towards the entry.

After pulling the door, she spotted Jellal, standing with two big bunches of colorful flowers. He was smiling cocksurely, his handsome face turned to Erza. "Hi."

"Hey. Come in" she moved from the way and the man took a step inside, holding the flowers in front of himself. Fernandes put them down on a desk in the hall and took off his coat. Then he took the flowers again and shot a glance at Erza, who smiled a little and led him to the salon, where the other couple was waiting.

"Hello. I'm Jellal Fernandes. I assume you're Lucy. Nice to meet you" the bluenet said to the blond girl, bowing down and giving one of the bunches to Lucy. Then he turned to Erza and looked deeply into her eyes. "And this one is for you."

"Thank you" Erza smiled and accepted the flowers. Then she showed him the other man next to the blonde. "And this is Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel."

"How do you do" Natsu shook Jellal's hand vigorously, with a goofy smile.

"Please, boys, make yourselves comfortable, and we'll be right back. The flowers" Lucy exclaimed and took her roommate with herself to the kitchen, where she turned with a accolade smile. "Wow, Erza! What a guy! A gentleman! Where did you find him!"

"At the bus stop" Erza laughed and took out a huge vase for the bunches. Lucy took it and poured water inside, then put the flowers together in it. "So beautiful!"

"He's so handsome" the blonde told her and they giggled.

"I know" Erza admitted. "Unbelievable, eh?"

"No, no! You deserve it" Lucy told her seriously and patted her arm. She turned on the oven and added: "Let's go back."

Ergo, the women headed back to the room and found Natsu and Jellal talking on the sofa. On the sound of steps they lifted their heads and moved away from each other, making some place for the females. Lucy and Erza sat down next to their boyfriends. Jellal caught the redhead's hand at once, caressing her with one finger. She shot him an undefined glance and squeezed his hand as well, then leaned against his left side, much to his content.

As far, everything went surprisingly well. Erza turned out to be much better of an actress under the sight of the audience and Jellal played his role perfectly. Once in a while during the conversation he was loosening the grip of their hands just to tighten it once again, moreover, he decided to put his arm around Erza's shoulders, but he ended up encompassing the woman's waist. Strangely enough, she did not show any confusion. Jellal smiled and decided to play with her a little, but the moment was abruptly ended by a beeping oven. Erza stood up.

"Please, Lucy, would you get the men to the table, and I'll take care of the food."

"Sure. See" the blonde laughed and turned to the guests. "Erza's so much better of a cook than I am, it's better to leave this to her."

"Don't talk nonsense, Luce" Natsu frowned. "I like your cooking."

"If there were a person who'd be eating so much junk food like you, I wouldn't be surprised, believe me" she ensured them and everybody laughed. "Come on, it's better to do as Erza says – she can be scary when something's not as she wanted it to be."

"Shut up, you're doing me an anti-promotion" the redhead gave a short laugh and left the room. Lucy smiled and turned to Jellal.

"You can go and help her."

"Of course. Excuse me" the man nodded and went after his date. He found her squatting next to the oven, taking out the roasted chicken meat. Fernandes leaned against the door jamb and whistled. "So, you can cook."

"Yes, and is that a bad thing in your eyes?" she asked with a smile, turning away to put the cookie sheet down.

"No, the opposite. Just asking" he shrugged his shoulders and smirked, watching Erza trying to cut the chicken. "Should I help you?"

"If you don't mind" she agreed and made the last effort to cut the meat to pieces. Jellal approached her and took her hands, in the same time bracing his chin on her head. "W-what are you doing?"

"Helping you" the man answered and led her hands with scissors to the chicken. He squeezed them and the blade cut the bones easily. "See, it's not so hard. By the way, you're a pretty good actress."

"Thank you" Erza smiled under her nose. During the next cut the sauce sputtered around, but she overlooked it. She hesitated a bit. "Jellal…"

"Mm?"

"No, nothing" she replied quickly. What was she thinking? The redhead felt a strong urge to talk to him, that was why she had said that… "We should go back, the meat will be cold."

"Right." He chuckled and took away his hands, getting a bowl of salad. He caught a glimpse of Erza who lifted the plate with the meat and turned to the door.

They went back and found Lucy and Natsu sitting at the table. "Guys, what took you so long!"

"Erza had a problem with cutting the chicken" answered Jellal with a smirk, while the mentioned woman gave him a prod. "What, that's the truth!"

"You didn't have to say it, though" Erza declared with her head up. However, Jellal just laughed and noticed that she had a drop of the sauce on her cheek, so he reached to it and dried it off with his thumb. The redhead looked at him with a question and he explained: "You had a sauce there."

"Oh, all right" Scarlet muttered and reached for the wine, but that time Natsu declared to take care of the opening it. Soon enough, everything was ready to be eaten.

The dinner was delicious, and what was more, the conversation went smoothly. Erza and Jellal brought their second act into effect, and everything seemed quite natural. Lucy was observing the couple in front of her with interest, and Natsu appeared to care for no other thing than food. At last, when everything was eaten, the whole company moved to the sofa one more time. That time, Jellal managed to embrace Erza around her arms, and set out messing with her by kissing her forehead. Fernandes observed with pleasure her widening eyes and an effort put to stop the natural reaction of her body. She was not allowed to show any amazement.

All of a sudden, Lucy told them that she was going to the kitchen with Natsu to prepare the coffee. Before the redhead had a change to say a thing, the couple disappeared and she was left with Jellal's arm around herself and his smirk.

"What?" Erza murmured, trying to escape from his hug, but the arm holding her clenched even more.

"Nothing" Jellal chuckled and moved his face closer to hers, his bangs covering his right eye. "I'm not allowed to play with you a little?"

"Depends on the game, I guess" the woman turned her sight, feeling uncomfortable.

"Good girl" he laughed and pulled away. He wanted to tease her some more, however Natsu came back to the room and flung on the sofa. Erza and Jellal looked at him strangely and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Erza, Luce's calling for ya. She messed up something."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, Jellal" she sent him an apologetic look and hurried to the kitchen just to find her friend with an instruction of the coffeemaker.

At the same time, Natsu decided to integrate with the bluenet and started talking about Lucy. In spite of himself, Jellal was forced to hear the pinkhead out, talking about Lucy in a sexual content. It was not the most fortunate way of leading the conversation, but Natsu was too dense to understand the other man's short replies and disgusted expression.

"So, what about ya?" Dragneel asked him curiously. "Erza has a fantastic piece of body, ya know… How's she?"

"Um… Sorry, but I don't see the reason why I should tell you that" Jellal answered coldly.

"Come on! Oh, don't tell me, you haven't…"

"We're together for a week now. Don't push it, Natsu, please."

"Riiiight. Well, as you like."

In the meantime, Erza managed to repair the coffeemaker, which Lucy – completely unintentionally – intended to destroy. The women came back with the coffee, which Scarlet had decided to make in a North Frisia style – with rum.

"Wow" commented the drink Jellal, tasting it with pleasure. "I don't remember mentioning to you that rum is one of my favorite alcohols. Nice choice, darling."

"I'm glad you like it" the redhead smiled at him with gratitude and when he smiled back, with no smirk that time, she felt her heart skipping a beat. So, was it that obvious? She had really started liking him? All in all, it was worth being considered.

After all, the evening was still lasting.

Around the midnight the men decided to leave the house of Lucy and Erza. Neither did help the requests, nor the threatens used by Lucy to keep Natsu longer. So, soon enough Jellal and Natsu were dressed in their coats, standing in the hall. The roommates came to bid them goodbyes.

Erza approached the bluenet. "Thank you so much, Jellal. That was… It's fantastic that you made it."

"And you too. Thanks, Erza" he smiled and hugged the woman. She pulled away, biting her lip, which he had understood as a definite goodbye and he laughed. However, when he started to turn around he heard: _"Hey! I'm not finished!"_ and felt being pulled by his tie. Seconds later, crimson-red hair glimpsed in front of his eyes and he felt his lips being kissed.

Jellal's eyes widened, but he got his act together and returned the kiss passionately, holding Erza's face in his hands. When they felt the lack of air hitting their lungs, they broke the kiss and gasped. The man was not sure whether she did it because she wanted to and the alcohol opened her out, or it was the way of showing gratitude. "Are you done now?" he managed to say with hoarseness.

"Y-yes" Erza smiled and released his tie from her grip.

The bluenet turned around and saw that Lucy and Natsu were still saying goodbye. He cleared his throat and they finished. Within the next minute the men left the flat, leaving both women dizzy out of emotions. Especially Erza, who had realized the enormity of what she had done.

However, Lucy did not let her contemplate peacefully, determined to clean the house completely the same evening. Only when she was lying down in her bed she was allowed to spare a moment to think about that kiss. And the only comment constantly popping in her head was: _Oups_.

Two days later Erza was going back to her flat by foot, because the buses had decided not to drive. The bus stop, on which she had intended to wait – and where she had first met Jellal – was useless for then. Although she planned on waiting there for the certain man! She had no luck, seriously. Or so she thought.

Under the circumstances, Erza set to call him when she gets home. She needed to do that. She had been feeling like there was something missing for the last two days – since the bluenet had left her flat. Since she had kissed him, at that moment being completely sober and determined to show the man how she had started to feel towards him.

Scarlet sighed and grimaced. She was going to call him – and then what? What would she have told him? There was no way for her to succeed…

Nevertheless, when she reached her street, she saw a familiar figure. The figure of the man with blue hair… Her heard begun to pound like crazy and she inhaled deeply. Was it even possible? He was waiting under her staircase. Well, she would have seen.

Several steps before she had reached her staircase Erza had been sure that it was _him_. It must have been. There was no one like him. And she was right.

"Erza" he said with a smile when she approached him.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" she asked with a small voice, afraid to speak louder.

"I came to see you" he scratched his head, visibly uncomfortable. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Lucy's out, so we can talk" the woman nodded, opening the door with a key. She led the man to the flat, having a little problem with putting the key inside o the lock. Finally, the lock clenched. "Come in, Jellal."

"Thank you."

They entered the house, undressing in silence. It appeared to Erza that it was not the type of comfortable silence, so she cleared her throat. "Um, would you like some tea? Or coffee?"

"Sure, why not. Tea, please."

She hurried to the kitchen to boil the water. When the redhead put the kettle on the gas, she turned around just to find Jellal in the kitchen with her. She tried to smile at him, but apparently she failed. He sighed, but before he could have spoken up, she did it.

"You know, I was to call you when I get home."

"Why?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"W-well…" no, she could not have told him the _real_ reason. She knew that he knew her expression when she was lying, so she turned her back on him and started to take out the mugs. "I-I wanted to know how you're doing."

"Liar."

_Fuck_.

"Look at me, Erza" Hesitantly, she turned around and almost jumped back when she found Jellal inches away from her. He took her head in his hands and lowered his head to look straight into her eyes. "You must tell me… I _need to_ know… Whether that kiss meant something to you."

"T-the kiss, you mean…"

"Yes, when I was leaving. Erza. You must tell me the truth!" he exclaimed, almost pleadingly and stared at her, pending. Erza opened her mouth, then closed it. Her thoughts were unclear and uncertain. Did it mean something to her? Of course. Was she ready to tell him? She thought so… But how was she supposed to tell it to him, straight into his face? It was not easy. On the other hand, she knew that she had to do it in order not to lose that man… Yes, yes, she must have done that… And when Erza started to form the words, just before she could have said that one word, Fernandes shied away from her, taking his hand off her face. He looked unsure. "I… I'm sorry…"

And with those words, he slid his hand across his face and left the kitchen, almost running. The kettle started to whistle, but Erza stood there, doing nothing. Suddenly, she started to run.

"JELLAL!"

The door were wide opened, so she ran out and down the stairs. She managed to catch up with him in the middle of them. Without much thinking, she attacked him and pinned to the wall, for the first time showing her wider self in front of the man. He was looking away, visibly angry.

"You idiot!" she yelled at him, punching the wall next to him. "Don't you think asking a question like that and not waiting for an answer is rude?!"

"Let me go. I don't want to know it."

"But I want you to know it."

"I don't want to hear that it didn't!" Jellal shouted, looking humiliated. He finally turned his sight at the woman. "Why did you have to make me say it, Erza!"

"Listen to me" she said, but he didn't want to pay attention. Finally, the only solution which came to her mind was to stuff his mouth with something… So she kissed him forcefully, grabbing his shirt on the front. Jellal tried to break the kiss, but she groaned and continued. Only when he had calmed down, she stopped, opening her eyes. "You idiot. Don't go deciding on your own… And I thought you knew when I would be telling lies!"

"B-but…"

"Come inside. Now" the redhead heard some grouching woman coming to the door where they were standing and pulled the man after herself. When they came back into her flat, she turned to the bluenet once again, crossing her arms.

Fernandes was standing in a corner, his hands stuck into his pockets and his head lowered. Erza nodded and went to the kitchen to turn off the gas under the squealing kettle, and pour the boiling water into the mugs. Then she put then on the kitchen table and went for the man.

"Come to the kitchen on your tea."

He moved without any word, sat down and tried to take a sip of the tea, but ended up burnt. "Damn it!"

"Jellal. Do you understand now?" Erza asked once again after a few minutes.

"Yes. And I'm sorry for… That. I was almost certain you'd say no, and…"

"You panicked" she ended the sentence for him. Suddenly, she started to laugh. Jellal, confused, started to worry about her mental health, until she shook her head in disbelief. "This is how I offload tension. You'll eventually get used to it. But… I almost lost you, because you panicked. _You_, of all people."

"What's so funny" he pitted out, getting his usual spirit back. "Everyone has some disadvantage. And I… Well, truth to be said, I was scared. I cared too much to hear that you did not."

"Hysteric!"

"You should have seen yourself, Erza. The way you looked at the stairs… Who knew you had such a diverse personality!" Jellal smirked.

"Look who's talking" she mumbled, and the man chuckled.

There was a moment of silence, definitely not the uncomfortable one anymore. It seemed that they were coordinating telepathically who would have been the one to say it out loud. At last, Erza lifted her head and smiled widely at Jellal.

"We met a week ago, but we've been seeing each other since then. I was broken, and you, a complete stranger, heard me out and helped me. A bit creepy beginning, eh? But. I think I… No. I _know_ I want to try it out… Try out being with you."

"No more pretending, right?" Fernandes smiled himself. "But I think that '_try out_' sounds too unsecure. What about: I want to be with you?"

"Fine with me" Erza laughed.

They looked at each other. And who would have known that barely an acquaintance would evolve that fast into a real, stable relationship? Erza had stopped looking for love, Jellal had never been searching for it – and that was why it came on its own to the people who were simply perfect for each other, connected by fate. _And_ the rain.

* * *

**THE END.**

* * *

**So, so? :) You liked it?**

**It was not a fluffy, or lemony thing. No, no. It was a normal story, the kind of every day life. And I think we can love it for being like that, eh? ;)**

**Mua! Kisses from the rainy Poland!**


End file.
